finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Harrison
Harrison 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Broadway. Finale: Broadway In his original season, Harrison was seen as an overweight, socially awkward middle-aged man. He is remembered most for his twerking accident during a challenge in which he was paired with Florence. Due to this incident, he is the second contestant to be injured but stay in the game, the first being Cara DeGrossi. Harrison also played a minor role in the Tubby Two alliance with Sandara. Harrison has the first confessional of the season in "Okay, Now Regretting My Decision...", an episode which he named. In this confessional, Harrison explains that he is shy because of his weight, and that he has hopes to form some friendships and possibly stick with his diet. In the opening challenge, Harrison becomes the second team captain, and is able to choose his team along with Florence and Katy Perry. Harrison selects Quinn, Sandara, and Carmonta for his team. The four team members do not create a team name, and are labeled "Harrison's Team." While choosing team members, Harrison shows to be extremely nervous, and apologizes to Sandara for stuttering. Harrison's team is saved from elimination along with The Mermaids. At dinner, Harrison does not put butter on his lobster to help his diet, and is disgusted while eating it. Harrison begins to bond with Sandara in "Don't Play With Magic" because of their similar weight issues. The two create the "Tubby Two" alliance, an appropriate name to describe their bond. Harrison votes out Quinn with the rest of his team at the elimination. During the tribe swap in "I Thought This Was Finale??", Harrison ends up on TEAM 3 with his ally Sandara and Kathie Lee. After losing the challenge, Harrison and Sandara vote out Kathie Lee, sending her home and creating the first two person team of the season. Harrison appears to feel guilty for eliminating Kathie Lee, as he apologizes to her reluctantly before she goes. In "JUST REPLACE RUSSELL WITH HODA. CHEERS.", Harrison is paired with Florence in the challenge. The two are the second team to perform, following the terrible performance by YOLOnda and Dusk. The scene starts with Harrison twerking, and Florence explaining that he represents Avery, while she represents Dra. Harrison continues to speed up his twerking. As the host warns Harrison to be careful, he begins to sweat and finally passes out on stage. Medical is called and Harrison is taken away for the remainder of the challenge. Despite not appearing for the rest of the episode, Harrison does send in a vote, and wins immunity along with Florence for their polarizing performance. Harrison and Sandara vote for Katy, but he is not able to save his ally, and Sandara is eliminated, leaving Harrison alone. During the auction in "I've Been Busy Eating My Immunity Cookies", Harrison buys an entire cake for five hundred dollars. Though delicious, the cake is unable to keep Harrison from being eliminated at the Finale that night. Voting History Trivia *Harrison was played by '''Sunslicer2. Category:Contestant Category:Broadway Contestant Category:Males Category:Harrison's Team Category:Broadway Jury Category:6th place Category:Team 3 Category:Living